FETT: THE LAST ONE STANDING
by Douglas Fett
Summary: The tenth flashback RP of my main character, Douglas Fett
1. A drifter came to town

WAR

The Jedi heroes of the Mandalorian Wars – Revan and Malak, and all their forces arrayed under them – have returned to the galaxy, as Sith. Their reason for going into the Unknown Regions - to hunt down cells of remaining Mandalorians - an obvious con, the two new Sith Lords have begun forming a new Sith Empire in the Outer Rim. After building up their strength and biding their time, the two former Jedi have invaded the Republic at long last.

Whilst the Republic and Sith battle it out for domination of the galaxy, their former Mandalorian foes, on the verge of extinction, struggle to survive on worlds they had once conquered. As the Jedi Civil War heats up, and the old bounty on Mandalorians grows cold, many Mandalore Warriours have become mercenaries throughout the galaxy's criminal underworld. Others try and relive the glory days and have become bandits, murderers, outlaws and the like. One Mandalorian, not content to stay anywhere too long, finds himself on the run…but may have found his calling at long last.

This is that story.

_Dramatis Personae_

Douglas Fett – Male Human Mandalorian  
Tavish – Male Human  
Orwin Tavish – Male Human  
Melzer Tavish – Male Human  
Dervnik – Male Besalisk  
Josephine Wood – Female Human

_Author's Note: This is a rewrite/retcon of a story I had posted years ago here on TG, back when I was n00b. It retains certain plot and story elements from the original, but is otherwise an entirely new story. As always, if you're a film buff, you'll catch on easily enough. The title is taken from a similarly named Boba Fett short story, which is coincidentally where I had borrowed the story idea from when I had written the original RP. Enjoy._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**3,958**

The Outer Rim – Concord Dawn

_Well. Its home. Almost._ I thought dryly to myself. Concord Dawn was located in Mandalorian Space, and while not _Manda'yaim_, it was as good as I was going to get. For some reason, I didn't want to return there…not yet at least. I pondered why as I exited the Basilisk, into the docking bay where I had landed. Specifically, I was in the city of Lexington, in the planet's northern quadrant. Armed and armoured, I locked up the ship and walked out into the street.

If the dusty main street was replaced with sand, and the old wooden buildings lining the street were built out of stucco and cement instead, then it could easily pass as a small town in the deserts of, say, Tatooine. Instead, the 'charm' of Concord Dawn was farming, the harvesting of staple crops – corn, beans, etc - and the like. On arid planets like Tatooine, moisture farming was the norm. Not so much here.

For two years now, I had been exploring the galaxy that my people had once tried to conquer. I had been befriended, hunted, hated, and loved by various characters I had met along the way. In some ways, I was not the same Mandalorian I used to be. I had picked up on _aruetiise_ customs. Was I _dar'manda_, or was I evolving in order to survive, following the core tenets of Mandalorian culture? The debate inside my head continued as I looked about the town. It was a 'main' street sort of town…the main businesses in town – a saloon, a blacksmith, a general store, a theater, a barbershop, a hotel, a way station for travelers, a brothel, among others. _Not a bad little place_ I thought to myself, oddly optimistic. I mosied down the dusty street towards the saloon as somebody called me.

"You. Mandalorian." A man called out. I turned and looked to my left. There was a man in a suit, with a duster and a ten gallon hat standing on the front porch of a building I had missed – the lawman's headquarters. I noted the tin star pinned to his duster. He looked to be an older fella, maybe about his 50s. I looked up at him.

"Something I can do for ya stranger?" I replied, subtly reaching for my pistol. The old guy shook his head and revealed the shotgun in his hands.

"Settle down son, I'm not taking you in." He answered, setting the shotgun back inside his duster as he walked down the porch steps towards me. "Name is Tavish. I'm the law in town." Tavish said. As he approached, I took a closer look at his tin star. The words on it weren't inscribed in Aurabesh – they were in _Mando'a_, and it read Journeyman Protector. Around his waist was a brown sash. There was no doubting it. This guy was the real deal. He came forward and offered his hand. I shook it.

"Fett. Douglas Fett."

"Haven't seen too many of you boys in town. Most Mandalorians that come here stop in for a drink, refuel, and leave. Not surprising. I don't imagine you lads have any interest in settling down ever." Tavish said, as we began walking towards the saloon.

"Can't keep a good warriour down." I replied.

"Indeed sonny, indeed. Let's have a drink and get acquainted." Tavish said.

"Sure." I replied. With no immediate goal in mind, I decided _fuck it_ and went along. Tavish and I pushed past the swinging double doors of the saloon and sat down at the bar. Several locals were at the bar and at tables across the room, while a Bith in the corner played the piano. The bartender, a bald gent with a gray mustache, walked over.

"What'll it be gentlemen?"

"I'm still on duty, cranberry juice for me." Tavish said.

"How about you young fella?"

"Whisky. Neat." I replied. The bartender nodded and went about with the drinks. After hearing the bartender speak, and listening to the other locals, I noticed a distinct accent among the locals, a "Concordian inflection" that Tavish lacked. "I take it you're not from around here." I said to Tavish. As the old lawman settled down and removed his hat, he shot me a mildly surprised look.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You don't talk like the rest of these guys." I replied. Tavish raised his brow and eyed the other patrons. He grinned, impressed, and turned back towards me.

"Very observant Fett. You're right, I'm not. But I was born here."

"Explain."

"Parents were poor farmers. Used all their money to send me to Coruscant. I enlisted with the Republic Military. The war with your Mandalorians happened. I retired from the military, came back home." Tavish replied. Very interesting…the people of Concord Dawn, despite being in Mandalorian Space, are not warriours like the Mandalorians. But they share similar family values, and apparently the language as well…I was inclined to hear more. The bartender gave us our drinks and left.

"Oh yah? What branch?"

"ERCS, my friend. Elite-"

"-Republic Commando Squad. I'm familiar with their work." I replied dryly. I kept staring straight ahead, and removed my helmet so I could take a sip of Whisky. Tavish eyed me, curious.

"I can tell. Not holding a grudge, are ya?" Tavish asked.

"Can't say I am. The better question is, are you holding a grudge?"

"Answer is the same as yours, friend. Does that surprise you?"

"You could say that." I replied. Tavish shrugged and took a sip of the juice.

"I admire the Mandalorians. The Republic Army has its faults, but they adopted me, just as you Mandalorians do. In fact…" Tavish paused as he turned to eye two characters who just walked in. Guys about my age, also with tin stars pinned to their jackets. "I adopted some lads of my own when I arrived here." Tavish said. The two guys walked over. "Fett, meet my two sons. Orwin and Melzer." Tavish said. I stood up to shake their hands. Orwin was a ginger kid with a full beard, while Melzer was blonde and clean shaven. Up close, they looked younger. "The lads here are my deputies. Anything I should know about?" Tavish asked.

"Nothing, father." Melzer replied.

"Good. You two can go back to your shifts, I'll see you both later." Tavish said. The two boys left, and we sat back down.

"Nice kids." I said, honestly. I took another sip of the drink as Tavish continued.

"They're good lads. Mother and father were more inclined to fight than raise them. Don't know which side they joined, the Republic's or the Mandalorians. Probably never will know. Doesn't matter now. So tell me, what's a young Mandalorian like you doin' on Concord Dawn?" Melzer asked. The question sent my mind into a spiral, as I not only questioned if I could trust this old guy, but also, simply…_what was I doing here? After two years, I still don't have a purpose._

"…No reason." I replied, after several moments of mentally debating with myself. Tavish took a sip of the Cranberry juice before speaking.

"Gotta be young and clueless once. I wouldn't trade places with a fella your age for all the ale in Corellia. You'll find something to do soon enough I'm sure. You aware of what's goin' on around these parts?" Tavish asked.

I shook my head. "No."

Tavish looked down at the tin star on his duster's lapel. "Some alien and his gang showed up around these parts in the last year of the war, when the 'Mandalorian authority' here was just a paper tiger. Usurped power pretty quickly. The alien, a Besalisk named Dervnik, has been running this quadrant of the planet ever since." Tavish explained. I took a sip of Whisky and furrowed my brow. Something didn't add up.

"If he's running the show, how are you a Journeyman Protector?" I asked.

"You're a quick thinker Fett. It's a compromise, if you will. I can settle business Dervnik has no hand in, but his boys are untouchable."

"What?!" I said, suddenly annoyed. I caught the bartender's attention. The look in his eyes showed me even he understood the situation. It was a look of…feeling powerless. Of 'being taken for a ride.' The people of Lexington were buying "protection" from Dervnik and his gang, and if anybody didn't pay, they were 'dealt with.' It was an extortion racket, no doubt about it. Tavish looked at me. "That's horseshit! Why don't you stand up to them? You're a Journeyman Protector for fuck's sake!"

"It's the name of the game, I'm afraid." Tavish replied. I scoffed in disgust, shot the rest of the Whisky, put my helmet back on, and walked out. The sun still bore down on the dusty street, as people carried on about their business. Annoyed, I scanned the rest of the main street for another saloon. Just down the street I saw another one. I walked down, past several groups of civilians, pushed past the double doors, and headed inside. The place was oddly empty, save for the bartender and a table of card players. One among them was loud and obnoxious, jeering and bullying the other players. I raised my brow at this odd scene and walked over to the bar. A male Wroonian bartender greeted me.

"What'll it be stranger?" He asked. I eyed the group of card players from behind my visor before looking the bartender.

"Information. What do you know about this 'Dervnik'?" I asked. The Wroonian cautiously eyed the card players, before nodding down the bar to get out of earshot with them. I moved down the bar with him.

"Nasty guy. Has Lexington by the throat. Who hired you to kill him?" He asked, hushed.

"I'm no bounty hunter." I replied.

"Pity. Just be careful. Some of his goons frequent this place. See the loud mouthed character there?" He asked, nodding to one of the card players. It was an alien, an Esoomian who whas badgering the other players, whether he lost a round or not. "That sonofabitch has been coming in every day and night, driving out my regulars. He's bad for business I tell ya." The Khormai dealer and the other players looked powerless to do anything about it. Moments like this had happened to me before…I had come across plights everywhere, took a chance to fight against the oppressors…was I suicidal, or just a romantic? Was this my purpose? To come back to Mandalorian space, and fight against scum who didn't belong? Maybe.

"Be right back." I muttered to the bartender, before walking over to the table of card players. I stood behind Dervnik's thug. The other players stopped playing, as they looked up at me. The Esoomian grunted.

"What's the matter with you morons? Want me to space ya?!" He growled before recognizing their distraction. He turned around to look at me. "The fuck you want?"

"You work for Dervnik?"

"What's it to you fuckstick?!"

Without an answer I grabbed the guy by his collar, lifted him out of the chair and threw him against the bar. He crashed and landed to the floor, and before he could recover I was on him, curb stomping his skull. The other patrons watched in confusion as I proceeded to beat the pulp out of the guy. I crouched, grabbed him by the collar again and proceeded to punch away at his face. With a second wind, he shoved me back with his legs, and I staggered backwards. He quickly stood up, and in a rage charged me. I braced for impact, and as he neared, I ducked, grabbing him by the legs and chucking him out the glass window behind me. The glass shattered, and I hopped through the now open window to find he had landed against a wooden railing on the porch. As he recovered, I delivered a kick straight into his chest, and he crashed through the railing, breaking it and landing on the dusty street. I jumped down next to him, but the thug had an ace up his sleeve, as he performed a sweep-kick. I was knocked to the ground, and he stood up, towering over me. Esoomians were built like damn tanks, and this one was no different. He grabbed me, and before I could counter, threw me across the street. I bounced and rolled across the street, landing next to some horses that were hitched to a post.

"Picked the wrong guy to mess with, Mandalorian shithead!" He barked. I pulled myself together, and slowly stood back up as the guy approached. Locals stared at the scene in surprise. I stood next to a white horse, as he came within range. "Time to die asshole!" Before he could make good on the threat, I slapped the horse's hind leg. The horse panicked and kicked _backwards_, catching the guy square in the upper chest. He flew backwards, landing on his back. He was just about out cold. I walked over, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him over to the horse's trough. I dunked his head in, and as he began to squirm, I pulled him out. "What the hell man?!"

"I want you to tell Dervnik and all your friends about me. Tell them if they push these people around anymore, they're going to answer to me." I replied. I dunked his head back in the murky water, and after a few minutes chucked him aside. I watched as he stood up to face me. I pulled my blaster pistol on him. "Take a hike bucko. Remember what I told you?"

"Yah…I remember…"

"Good. Now get going or I finish the job." I shot back. The thug threw his arms up in resignation, and began walking. I turned around, spotting the glances of shocked civilians. I walked back into the saloon to survey the damage. The bartender looked at me in surprise.

"Jeez kid, can't say I'm happy about the property damage, but you sure showed him!" The bartender said. Some of his crew were already cleaning up the mess. "Drink on the house?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nah. I'm looking to settle down. All I want is a place to stay and a little bit of income. 15%, and I'll keep watch over the place, in case they want reprisal." I replied. The bartender considered this for a few moments.

"Sure stranger. There's vacant rooms upstairs, take any one you want." He replied. I nodded 'thanks' to him, and then spotted Tavish and his two sons outside. I tapped the bar counter and walked out.

"Do you know what you just did Fett?" Tavish asked, terse.

"Yah. Your job."

"They're gonna come lookin' for ya, you know."

"Let 'em. I don't give a damn." I replied quickly. Tavish shook his head, while his two sons looked on.

"Can only be young and dumb once. You sure you up for a war?"

"Always." I replied. Tavish shook his head again and looked down the street. Something caught his eye. I looked as well…and spotted a gorgeous brunette. Tavish noted the brunette's attention towards me, and lit up a cigarette. His two sons meanwhile walked off.

"Interestin' scene."

"New face in town?" I asked, staring back at her.

"Suppose so."


	2. Dizzy Dame

Her friends couldn't understand why she would leave Coruscant, that is, _civilization_, for a dust bowl like Concord Dawn. They pleaded and begged for her to stay. Even her theatre company's director wanted her to stay. But to her, Coruscant, Corellia, Alderaan…it was all so _crowded_. After years of performing, it didn't feel the same. Conformity, and a sense of imprisonment, ultimately led one Josephine Wood to leave the civilized parts and tour the Outer Rim. She felt as though she had repurposed her life…to give culture to those who otherwise had none. Some called it an arrogant, haughty point of view. To Josephine, it simply _was_. She was doing what she wanted to do, what made her happy.

But she wasn't alone. Traveling with her was her friend and fellow Thespian, Alexander Stewart, along with her theatre troop. Josephine had always admired him, more so for his courage to be himself (rather than just simply another male lead) than his good looks. The two exited the speeder cab into the middle of a dusty downtown street.

"So, this is the rough and tumble country? I must say, it's a far cry from Chandrila, but I can make do." Alex commented, while looking about the street, passerby, and the various shops set up.

"Country? Alex, we've only just arrived, and this is a city. Lexington, I believe." Josephine said matter-of-factly. She opened up her parasol.

"Same difference. The element is there though. Gunslingers, ruffians, cowhands, the warm sun beating down, the smell of…well, nevermind." Alex said. He looked to Josephine, who noticed she was only half-listening to him whilst staring down the street. A man in black armour had caught her eye…

"Who is that tall glass of ale?" Josephine asked, gazing at the armoured man with a look of both desire and apprehension.

"A Mandalore warrior, oddly fitting here in the Outer Rim. Notice his helmet's T-visor, foreboding with a sense of mystery, hiding the man's face underneath. Nevertheless, his types are usually hunters nowadays." Alex replied. Josephine looked the warrior up and down.

"I want one." Josephine said, with a hint of determination in her voice. Alex made a "hmmph," sound.

"Happy hunting." He replied, amused. He began taking their luggage into the hotel just nearby, while Josephine continued staring at the Mandalorian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As it turned out, a traveling Theatre company had showed up in Lexington, and were putting on a show that night. Tavish, Orwin, Melzer, their lady friends, and I went to see the show. We had box seats, whilst a rowdy crowd of drunken gunslingers sat in the regular seats below. The sober ones were just as obnoxious. As the Theatre troop funneled through their performers, the gunslingers booed, hollered, and harassed the actors. I shook my head and turned to Tavish.

"Who the hell are these guys?" I asked. Orwin's girl cleared her throat and stared at me, either because I was talking too loud or she just didn't like me. I ignored her puritanical death glare and looked at Tavish. He turned to me.

"That's Dervnik and his gang." Tavish said, hushed. I turned and looked down, spotting the Besalisk Dervnik. Tavish could see what I was thinking, if not by my face then by my hand gripped around my blaster. "Not here. Not now." He warned. I shook my head.

"What?"

"You know what Fett. Just settle down. Besides. If you try anything, I'd have to arrest you." Tavish warned.

I shook my head and leaned back in my chair. _Good luck with that gramps_ I thought in a cocky fashion. The next act came on. A masked character entered from stage left. From what I gathered, the character was making a deal with some Sith spirit. It was odd and archaic. It suddenly reminded me of the Jedi I had fought who didn't seem like typical Jedi. They were…different. More aggressive, more willing to take risk…including the loss of allies. Master, Padawan…were they _Sith_? Dark Jedi? I suddenly had a flashback to Malachor. Of that Jedi…going off the deep end and beheading a fellow Mandalorian….

I blinked multiple times, and scratched my face to remind myself where I was. Malachor was done and over with. I was safe…as safe as I could be at the moment. I was nowhere near that place. I was-

I noticed Tavish's curious stare. I had gone from scratching my face and blinking to nervously tapping my fingers on my legs. "You alright there Fett?" Tavish asked, his stare having turned into a "what the fuck is wrong with you?" stare. I steepled my hands together in my lap. Tavish shook his head. Even I was annoyed with myself.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I mused to myself….I knew what was wrong. As much as I lied to myself and ignored it, _Malachor V_ was the problem. The events there had been plaguing me for some time now. I even had the bad judgment to start crying about it in front of other people. _Gah_

In the midst of my self-flagellation, I looked down at the stage. The show had ended, and the entertainers were lining the stage and bowing to the audience, Dervnik and his gang included. The masked character was nowhere to be seen. From stage right though, the character jumped out to the forefront, and ripped off his mask…well, _her_ mask. The actress was in fact the girl I had seen earlier in the day. My jaw gaped as I looked down at her.

"I'll be damned." I muttered.

Her eyes moved from the audience at ground floor, up and around to the box seats, searching…and settled on me. Tavish seemed to pick up on my rambling and leaned toward me.

"Maybe you already are."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the show, Tavish, his sons, and myself headed to the tavern where I earned my cut. The girls, tired, had headed home though. Boys night out at the pub. Fine by me. They seemed uptight and stuffy anyway.

"That was quite a show, where those folks from again?" Melzer asked with his country twang. Melzer had to nearly yell so we could hear him over the roar of the crowd that was in the bar that night. The show was such a hit, people were in a good mood and decided to hit the taverns that night. Business, how 'bout that.

Orwin took a sip of his whisky before replying. "Mid rim a'think. Nah, Inner Rim?"

"Coruscant, lads. I'll take you there someday." Tavish replied. I stood next to him at the bar, idly listening to their conversation while nursing a Cognac.

"Holdin' ya' to it pop!" Orwin shot back with a grin. The three of them clinked their glasses together. They were happy. It wasn't a perfect family. No mother. But it was just the three of them. Two sons and a father, and despite the age differences between Tavish and the boys, a brotherhood. A wave of…jealousy hit me. I took a sip of Cognac w to wash away the feeling, but it still burned just as much as the drink. My eyes, randomly focusing on various folks around the tavern, settled on the black T-visor of my helmet, which sat on the bar counter in front of me. I looked into it, and stared back at my reflection.

"Hey Fett, whad'ya think of it?" Melzer asked. I slowly turned my head, still awash in my thoughts.

"It was creative. Well written I guess." I replied casually.

"You know what I mean." Melzer replied with a sly grin. He was clearly tipsy.

"Um. No."

"Come on man…you know, the broad. Pop says she was lookin' right at ya!" Melzer replied. I gave an annoyed glance to Tavish, who shrugged. I shook my head, and went back to my drink.

"Barely gave her a second thought." I shot back. Women were complicated.

Orwin did not accept that, however. "Fett. Are you telling me that if she walked in, came straight to ya to talk, you wouldn't do a thing about it?"

"That's right."

"Bullshit." Orwin said with a sneer. I set my glass down and turned to the two boys.

"Hey assholes, what's your-" Before I could finish, the tavern doors swung open, and the theatre troop strolled in. The crowd began to clap and cheer for the performers, but began an even louder cacophony when she strolled in. _The broad_. She wore a burgundy dress. Her stage makeup was gone, replaced instead with a minimal coat of…well, whatever women put on their faces. Not that she needed it. She was gorgeous. _Oh shit. Am I into this girl?_

I eyed her from afar. The crowd adored her, complimented her as she walked about. She gave them her attention and thanked them, but seemingly began to scan the room…her eyes focused on me, and she started over. Orwin and Melzer stopped their chatter as she approached me. "Evenin' stranger. Name's Josephine Wood."

I looked her in the eyes, nodded subtly, and without a word turned back to the bar and took a sip of the Cognac. She blinked, and her grin seemed to become a façade instantaneously. Tavish would have none of this, however. "Miss, name is Tavish. Town Journeyman Protector. What do you say I buy you a drink?"

Josephine regarded me for a few more seconds before looking at Tavish. "Sure Mister, sure." She glanced back at me before her and Tavish left to another section of the bar. Orwin and Melzer inched over to me after watching the scene unfold.

"You're a real piece'a work, Fett." Orwin remarked. I ignored them and continued drinking, as they walked off.

Tavish and Josephine headed to another section of the bar. Josephine wanted wine, but when she asked the bartender, the only selection was simply "red or white." She smiled gracefully at this and instead settled on a Gin and Tonic. Tavish took another whisky before the two settled down at a table. The crowds continued paying her attention, but Tavish noticed she took it in calm stride. They took a seat, finally, after wading through people.

"Thank you for the drink, Journeyman. I can see you're a gentleman."

"I do my best ma'am. How are you liking Lexington?"

"It's a breath of fresh air Journeyman."

"Call me Tavish."

"Very well. If I may ask, how'd you end up on Concord Dawn?" Josephine asked, before taking a sip of the drink and noticing his brown sash.

"Long story."

"I'm sure you have many of those." Josephine replied. Tavish made a small chuckle, took a quick look around at the crowd. It was instinct, observing his surroundings, checking to make sure everything was safe. He was a professional warrior, after all. He hadn't gotten to that age without learning how to survive in a dangerous galaxy.

"And you, Miss Wood?" Tavish asked, focusing his attention back on her.

Josephine smiled. "Just a girl who wants to see the galaxy and entertain the audiences."

Tavish smirked. Her nonchalant attitude towards the threats of the galaxy, or simple disregard or naivety or whatever it was, was…refreshing, but worrying. She was a young woman with a young heart, that was clear. "Why Concord Dawn?"

To this, Josephine paused. She made a small shrug. "I like to try new things." She replied casually, before turning away. Tavish noticed her attention focus on Fett for a moment before she returned to her drink. Tavish decided to break the ice and push the issue.

"Try on new suitors as well?" Tavish asked. Josephine looked at him with surprise.

"I beg your pardon Journeyman?"

"I'm not stupid, Miss Wood. You've been checking out the Mandalorian lad all day and night."

"I never!"

"I mean no offense ma'am. But I know the lad and just look out for him is all. Please, forgive me." Tavish replied. Josephine went silent for a few moments before regaining her composure.

"No forgiveness is needed. Yes…I am curious about him. Your son?"

"No. The two boys with him are though. That's Orwin and Melzer." Tavish said, pointing them out. Josephine smiled gracefully, but Tavish could see she was in no way interested in them. They were good lads, but hadn't the sharpness for a lady like Miss Wood. Girls maybe, but not women.

"I see. So who is this Mandalorian?"

"His name is Fett. He was in the war."

"He's so young though."

"A lot of lads were. It's how wars are, Miss Wood. Young men fighting old men's battles."

"I see." Josephine said, raising her brow. "A lot of those boys died. Fett survived. Not many Mandalorians did, so I've heard." Josephine said, probing for information.

Tavish had nothing to reveal anyway, no harm no foul. "He doesn't talk about it. You know as much as I do, Miss Wood."

"I see. So as Journeyman Protector, are Fett and your sons deputies?"

"They are, Fett isn't. Been thinking about hiring him. Could use a good fella like him." Tavish replied. Josephine glanced over at Fett again.

"Indeed, Journeyman, indeed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I finished my drink, and decided to play cards, keep my mind active and off…everything else. I headed over to the baccarat table and started a game as the dealer. A few patrons sat down eventually. We began a friendly casual game. None of them were unnerved by the armor. Good. It had begun to get irritating, when all I wanted to do was socialize. I realized how much I had changed…I used to hate _dar'manda_, now I needed their attention. _Gah_. The games were going well, as a conversation or two sprung up here and there. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Josephine and Tavish, on the other side of the bar. She glanced at me every so often. I met her glances every time, but focused on the game.

Orwin and Melzer joined other card tables and played poker. Though the evening drew down, things got interesting. As I dealt the cards, who barged in? Dervnik himself, and two of his thugs. The Besalisk made a scene in front of the doors, scaring the patrons. The players at my table stood up and backed away as Dervnik, grunting like a wild animal, scanned the room. I unholstered my pistol, and aimed it underneath the table in case things got heated. Dervnik finally settled his attention on me.

"The Mandalorian!" Dervnik roared, walking over to my table with his gang in tow. I flicked the safety selector switch from _safe_ to _fire_. "Made quite a name for yourself, barely a day in town!" The Besalisk yelled, putting his multiple limps on his hips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pay you the same attention. I've been busy." I replied coolly, eying his thugs as they flanked the table.

"You sure have, Mandalorian! Licked one of my boys well and good, did'ja?"

"I wouldn't call it a _licking_ so much as a straight up _beating_." I shot back. Dervnik grunted at this.

"You got a sharp tongue, Mandalorian. Maybe you oughta work for me." Dervnik offered. I said nothing, and instead shot quick glances to Orwin and Melzer. The two, already interspersed in the crowd, easily got the jump on the Besalisk's thugs. The two lads quickly set their pistols against the thugs' skulls. With Dervnik distracted, I stood up and aimed my pistol at Dervnik's head.

"Maybe you oughta leave." I offered coolly. Dervnik said nothing, only scowling as he walked out with his two thugs. Once they left, I nodded to Tavish's sons, who holstered their weapons. I put mine away as well.

"Sorry for the disturbance folks, everything is alright now." I announced to the crowd. Nevertheless, the crowds were startled, and once one left, the rest slowly followed out. Despite all this, who hadn't left? Next to Tavish was Josephine Wood. Her theatre troop though found her and began leaving with her. As they passed, she gave me a…charming grin. I said nothing to her as she left. Tavish and his sons soon left, while the bartender and his crew began cleaning up. I headed upstairs to my room and settled into bed. The events of the day, though, seemed to make me laugh a little bit. I shook my head. _Women_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My mind was awash with thoughts the next morning as I left my room. I needed air. I hadn't gotten that great of sleep. I left the saloon and walked over to the general store to buy a pick-me-up. The townspeople went about their business. Some even greeted me, unperturbed by the armour. I was getting known around town, apparently. I bought a little something from the store, and took a seat on the store's patio. Down the road I saw a scam artist selling snake oil to some folks. I shook my head and looked elsewhere. From a distance I could see Tavish and his sons at the Journeyman Protector's office. Tavish left and walked over to the saloon, probably looking for me. He went inside, and after a moment came back out. The keep probably told him I left and headed over here. Sure enough the old guy began in my direction. He started up the wooden steps of the patio, and nodded to me.

"Morning Tavish. How does the day find you?" I asked.

"I'm well Fett. I just found me a new deputy."

"Congratulations. Who?"

"I'm talkin' to him." Tavish replied. To this I stood up.

"Hold on a minute."

"Fett, before you say anything, hear me out. It's an honourary thing. I think it would do you good to have some responsibilities in town besides taking profits and cuts."

"What do you mean by 'honourary'?"

"I'm not giving you a badge, just a little extra work. I'm no Mandalorian, but I'm sure your people wouldn't want to see one of their own wasting away his youth earning gambling money from _di'kutla._." Tavish said, adding in a little _Mando'a_. Suddenly, it hit me. Tairek had died, to be replaced by this man. Had my journeys led me to here, so that I could settle down and be mentored by Tavish? Was I to live my life out here and preserve the Fett name on Concord Dawn? I considered this for a moment before speaking.

"Alright Tavish. I'm your man."

"Will do Fett." Tavish offered his hand and I shook it. As he turned to leave, he got a ring on his comm and answered it. He turned back to me. "Got something for ya. Distress call from the theater."

All I had besides my armour and helmet was my pistol. That was enough. "I'm on it." I left quickly, ahead of Tavish. The adrenaline was already pumping. I felt a sense of purpose, even from something as simple as this task. I rushed to the theatre, and located the side entrance. It was for theatre crew only. I could hear cries of help from inside. I tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Help, please help!" A woman cried from inside.

"Just hang on!" I yelled. Pistol equipped, I kicked the door, braking the lock, and rushed in, weapon up. I found myself in a dressing room with the culprit – Josephine Wood, standing half naked wearing only panties and a corset. The call was an obvious ruse. I turned around to give Miss Wood some privacy.

"Is everything alright…Fett, is it?" She asked behind me.

"No. You lied. I was led here under false premises."

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow." Josephine replied. I kept my back turned to her and shook my head.

"The Journeyman Protector has real problems to deal with, Miss Wood." I said, shaking my head. I opened my helmet's comm to Tavish. "False flag, Tavish."

"_What's the situation_?"

"Um…I'll tell you later. Fett out." I sighed. "Are you dressed yet?" I asked, annoyed.

"You sir are a tough customer." Josephine said. I could hear her changing…something got the better of me and I looked for a moment. I quickly looked back, without Josephine noticing. When she was dressed, she tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find her clothed, wearing a sundress. A parasol was in one hand, and a picnic basket in the other. I shook my head.

"What is your deal?"

"We're going on a picnic, what does it look like?"

"You want to go on a picnic with me?"

"Well, yes, but not with you dressed like that. There are some clothes for you on the chair right there." Josephine said. I was dumbfounded by her forwardness for a few moments, before I walked over to check out said clothes. I picked them up and inspected them. Khaki pants, a long sleeve shirt, and some casual shoes. Upon further inspection, I found the tags – they were done up here in town. I turned to look at her.

"These are tailored."

"I sized you up the moment I saw you. I'll be outside."

I let Tavish knew I would be out of commission that day, and decided to spend it with Miss Wood. Whatever odd idea she had of us, I decided, since everything else was happening as it was, to maybe just see where this would go. On horseback, she led me out of town, off the beaten path into a small forest which overlooked a lake. We found a good spot, with a view of the lake. I took care of the horses, tying them off to a tree while Josephine set up the picnic. I walked past her, and looked out over the lake. I breathed in the fresh air, took in the scene. It all felt serene, perfect. Josephine noticed this as she set up.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I am. This ain't bad."

"Good." She said with a smile. When she was done, she walked over to me with two glasses of chilled white. She handed me one. We clinked our glasses together and took a sip. I looked at her.

"How are you liking Concord Dawn?" I asked casually. I wasn't sure what to talk to her about. She seemed a younger version of…another woman I had met. On Coruscant. I had a small flashback before immediately coming back to the present. She made a small smile, as if amused by such a tame question.

"You must be famished. Come, let's eat."

We settled down to the picnic, and ate brunch. Josephine, for her part, kept the conversation light and easy, simple and polite. She was a lady, despite her…behavior from earlier. I paid that incident little heed though, as I was enjoying myself. She was good company. Josephine poured us Mimosas for an 'after brunch' drink. I laid down on the blanket, relaxed. Josephine curled up beside me, and rested her head on my chest. There was something happening here, that was obvious. What I wondered was, why was I letting it happen? Or was I overthinking it? I had already thought enough of settling on Concord Dawn. She was about my age. Maybe this was the next step? I pushed the thoughts aside, and let the moment take over. I was at peace.

"Are you happy?" She asked out of the blue.

"Am I _happy_?" I replied, dumbfounded.

"I just want to know if you're happy." She said, leaning up to look at me. I remained on the blanket.

"Sure, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

"I just wonder why a Mandalorian would be all the way out here." Josephine replied simply. I nodded my head and looked off.

"Seems everyone wants to know why, it's a mixing pot out here." I reflected. Tavish, Orwin, Melzer, Josephine…even Dervnik and his thugs, they certainly weren't native.

"Indeed. So why did you come to Concord Dawn?" Josephine asked. I sat up and thought. It was a difficult question. I thought about it for a few moments before saying anything.

"It's home." I offered. That was it. Simple. It wasn't _Manda'yaim_, but it worked. And that was enough for me. I looked at her. She had a beautiful smile. "What about you?" I asked.

"I just want to do good things. Give the galaxy and its people great things they've never seen before." Josephine replied. She had a lust for life that I admired. I smirked.

"Like getting half naked for a guy like me?" I asked, teasing her. She looked at me, jaw dropped, mocking offense.

"I never!" She said sarcastically, and began tickling me. I couldn't contain myself and laughed out loud. I responded by pinning her to the ground, both wrists down.

"You seem to have gotten yourself into a bind."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

_This_. I moved in and kissed her. She made no effort to stop or resist me, but instead returned the favor. Yup. Perfect day.


	3. Stand and Fight

I had work to do, so after Josephine and I spent the morning and afternoon together, we headed back into town. I went back with her to the theatre, recovered my armour, and headed to the saloon to work the card tables again. A few hours in, Josephine came in with Tavish, Orwin and Melzer with their girls. Josephine and I exchanged smiles. I almost lost that hand. The crowds in the saloon, naturally, paid Josephine plenty of attention, but Tavish warded them off. Another dealer saw this, and offered to take over for me so I could spend time "with the little lady." I declined. I wanted Josephine to get to know my friends, and I needed some money.

The day was a good one. I had been taken under Tavish's wing, gotten a girl….things felt right for once. No having to run and hide, nothing. I could settle on Concord Dawn. It was all going well…under everyone heard the shots outside. The crowd all looked out the windows, and spotted some fool – one of Dervnik's thugs – firing his blaster wildly, not hitting anybody, just firing it off everywhere.

"Mandalorian, go take care of that guy!"

"It's your show Fett!"

People in the saloon were yelling for me to deal with this guy. I moved towards the door, through the crowd, and was met by Tavish. "Can't let you take this one Fett."

"What? Why?"

"I'm the Journeyman, and you're just honourary."

"Oh come on, that's just-"

"You started something, Fett. I need to stick up and do what's right. Somebody needs to stand up against Dervnik. I'll be damned if I let everyone else do my job for me." Tavish replied. I nodded, understanding his point of view. Orwin and Melzer walked over to us. Tavish addressed all three of us. "I got this one lads. Stand back and watch." Tavish ordered. The old man exited the saloon. We followed behind him and watched from the saloon patio deck. Josephine came over next to me, while Orwin and Melzer's girls stood by them. Tavish walked out into the middle of the dusty main road where the thug was going off his rocker.

"Hey pal, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Tavish yelled at the thug. By now, the thug's wild blaster shots had injured one of the locals, striking a woman in the side. Several townsfolk has rushed to her aid.

"What you want old man? Just havin' a good time!" The thug slurred his words. Tavish could see the man was obviously drunk, but also saw something else about him. He was on opiates. Onderonian Opium probably. Tavish knew of the spice and drug trade in the galaxy's underworld, but never thought it would reach all the way out here on Concord Dawn.

"I'm takin' you in, on the charge of drunk and disorderly in public, illegal possession of a firearm, and assault with a deadly weapon! Put the blaster down!"

"Alright Journeyman, alright!" The thug slurred, not quite in his right mind. He held the blaster at his side, barely holding it with a finger as Tavish approached him. The whole crowd that had gathered along the street watched. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"I place you under arrest." Tavish said as he began to restrain the thug. But the jackass had other ideas. As Tavish went to disarm him, the thug fast-drew a holdout with his other hand, aimed, and pulled the trigger. Tavish took a blaster bolt point blank, and fell to the ground. The thug backed off, and laughed hysterically.

"FATHER!" Melzer yelled. Him and Orwin rushed off the patio, while I charged for the thug. The latter had barely time to react, laughing like a madman, as I pummeled him to the ground. The townsfolk, crowded along the streets, watched on in shock. I rendered the thug unconscious, to shut him up, with non-lethal drugs. With that SOB inert, I moved to Tavish, who was still alive. Barely. Orwin and Melzer were on their knees talking to him, with tears in their eyes. I knelt down to join them. The wound was bad. Simple as that. Tavish seemed to be trying to say something. He looked at me.

"Fett…take the badge…stop Dervnik….save the town…" Tavish said. His tin star was in his hand, his other on his wound. Orwin and Melzer looked at me. I wasn't sure what to think. I wanted Tavish to stay alive. He was downed by a nobody, a cretin, some lackey who wasn't even mentally all there. As if on auto-pilot, I hesitantly, slowly reached forward to take the tin star. I remembered the first day I met Tavish, when he showed it to me, and I saw the _Mando'a_ inscription on it which read _Journeyman Protector_. Now….now….now, Tavish, like Tairek, had been taken from me. Behind the T-visor, I couldn't cry because I was in too much shock. The tin star in hand, I stood up, and looked down at Tavish as he died out with his last breath. Orwin and Melzer did their best to hide their tears, but it was for naught. They knelt down by his side while Josephine rushed to mine.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came a laugh down the road. I knew the voice. Only Dervnik, that fat fuck Besalisk, would be laughing in a time like this. I turned in his direction. Down the street, Dervnik and some of his thugs were walking towards us. "What a show, what a show!" Dervnik yelled out.

Orwin stood up and shouted. "You've got some stones comin' down here Dervnik! I'll kill you for this!"

"Lawmen don't take revenge, boy!" Dervnik shot back. His thugs laughed. "Now hand over Jimmy there, and we'll call it even!" Dervnik demanded. I walked over to 'Jimmy,' away from Josephine, and held him by the collar.

"I'm taking your boy in, Dervnik. He's broken the law." I announced. To this, Dervnik and his thugs laughed maniacally.

"Unbelievable Fett, _unthinkable!_ You're not even a real lawman, just Tavish's pup! This town is mine, do you forget? And old Tavish there died because he wanted to do something about it, so I suggest you think again, Fett!" Dervnik shouted. He and his gang leveled their blasters at us. I held up 'Jimmy' with one arm, and my other hand with my pistol to his head.

"Try it and Jimmy dies." I said simply. Orwin and Melzer stood beside me, blasters raised. Josephine went behind me. Dervnik noticed this.

"See you got yourself a girl there, Fett. Hahaha…alright, keep Jimbo. High as a kite anyway. But you'll be hearing from me again Fett." Dervnik and his thugs turned to leave. The crowd watched as they left. Dervnik turned back around and said one more thing. "Ain't there a bounty on Mandalorians? Would be interesting to see who comes to claim that reward. Have a good night, Fett…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was a long night. First we put Dervnik's lackey into his cell at the Journeyman Protector's office. Then we bought a casket and buried Tavish in an unmarked grave – to mislead Dervnik in case he wanted to disturb Tavish's resting place. Of course, the digging and burying was the longest task, along with moving the body to a nondescript location outside of town. By the time we returned, it was well past 2 AM.

Orwin and Melzer had nothing to say when we got into the office. They were in a blank state…empty. I didn't blame them. They seemed to be observing the office, as if trying to feel for normalcy in a place where their father once was. After a few minutes, without glances, they turned and left back home. I sat down in Tavish's chair, at Tavish's desk, and opened up one of the cabinets. Found a bottle of whisky. Took my helmet off and took a swig.

"It's not good to drink alone, you know." Josephine walked in. I put the bottle down on the desk. She quickly came over and held me while I sat. It was nice. It was one of those few times where I was in need of comfort. Her touch was reassuring, felt safe. I laid my head on her chest. "I'm so sorry Doug. I'm so, so sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry." I said, hushed. The silence was all I needed for those moments I was with her.

"No. There is a reason. My company…my troop is heading to the next town over. For more shows. I think…I think the director wants to work where there isn't so much…violence." Josephine explained. I felt it again…a kick in the gut when your whole world is turned upside down. I had this whole idea for settling down here…working for Tavish, doing good things, with Josephine waiting for me at home. Was it too much to ask to want a simple life on the outskirts of the galaxy?

"What do _you_ want to do?" I asked pointedly, standing up.

"I don't know…there's something real here with us, but my work is important to me. I just don't know what to do."

I thought about it for a few moments in horrible silence, the silence leading up to the horrible truth. "Maybe we should take it easy for a while." I said. I couldn't say much more without feeling like I was digging the knife in deeper then I had to.

"I don't want this to be the end." Josephine said. I shook my head.

"It won't be. You contact me whenever you want."

"You too." She replied. We kissed for several long moments, before she departed. Once she had left the building, I felt hollow, and vulnerable. As always in moments like those, I was alone. The only other person in the building was Dervnik's thug. I set Tavish's badge down on the desk, sighed, and retired to Tavish's cot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Orwin and Melzer had come in the next morning, sad but trying to get on with the week. As I had taken "watch" that night, I let them hold down the office as I headed to my bunk at the saloon. I left the badge on Tavish's desk…it didn't seem right to keep it for the moment. I needed time. As I walked down the dusty road to the saloon, I looked down the street toward the theatre. Josephine and her theatre troop were packing it all into their speeder cabs. Josephine noticed me, but we said nothing. I kept going to the saloon.

"Good lookin' girl you got there…." Some crusty jackalobe remarked as I walked onto the saloon patio. It was one of Dervnik's thugs, sitting in an old wooden rocking chair next to the doors. "Be a pity if anything were to happen to her…"

To that, I didn't hold back. I approached, and launched the sole of my boot straight into his face. As he was sitting on a rocking chair, the chair rocked backwards. His head bounced off the saloon outside wall, and came back into my foot. I took a step as his head rocked again. His face bloody, he stood up to come at me, but I was already on the move. I launched a right cross into his already beaten face, which threw him against the saloon wall. He dropped and lay still for a moment as I knelt next to him. I grabbed his collar, tightening it around his neck as I pulled him up.

"If anything happens to her…I don't care if it's you or one of your buddies, I will end you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright alright! Just let me go!"

"I will. You tell Dervnik if he wants a war, he's got one. Now get the fuck out of here before I rip your eyeballs out!" I roared. The scumbag pissed himself as he stood up and left. _Pathetic swine_ I mused. I looked down the street, and watched as the theatre troop left in their speeders. The thug ran down the opposite street. There was a feeling in the air…a sense of purpose, I just didn't know what yet. One of the barkeeps came out.

"Fett, everything alright?!"

I tossed him a cred chip. "Sorry about the mess. This should cover the damages. I've got work to do." I turned and left back to the Journeyman Protector's station. I knew what I had to do. I walked back down the road. Orwin greeted me as I walked in.

"We got this shift Fett."

"What?"

"You don't have to take day or night shifts here Fett. Father gave you an honourary title…you don't need to hang around the office." Orwin explained. Melzer looked over from his chair behind the desk.

"Nevermind that. Swear me in."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. This town isn't going to suffer Dervnik's terrorism anymore. I'm ending this. I won't sit around taking _gambling_ money for a living. I'm taking up the mantle of Journeyman Protector." I announced. Orwin seemed dumbfounded for a few moments, while Melzer eyed Tavish's Journeyman badge. Slowly, he picked it up, stood up, and walked around the desk towards me.

"Fett. Our father was a good man. He died doing the right thing. I hope you have the guts to do that too, if the time comes." Melzer said.

"I will. One day. For now, this town is under my protection." I replied. Orwin had stood up for this moment. Melzer took a glance at the badge, then at me, and handed it over. I slowly took it. Orwin and Melzer offered their hands, and I shook them. I nodded in understanding. This was my calling. I barely knew the people in this town, but I had found my place. To protect these people, and work with these men to guard this town against the scum of the galaxy. "Let's go to work boys."


	4. Shootout at the OK Docking Bay

Over the next few weeks, Orwin, Melzer, and myself went to work rooting out Dervnik's thugs within town, who had gone untouched for years. As our campaign of blood heightened, many of the Besalisk's men tried to maintain a low profile, and the war turned into a game of shadows. Fortunately, many of the townspeople were courageous enough to come forward, offering information on suspected thugs. Soon enough, the town was a lot quieter. No shoot outs, no thefts, nothing…if there were any thugs left, they were smart enough to have left.

Concurrently, winter fell, blanketing the region in thick snow. Josephine and I kept in contact. She and her theatre troop were moving from town to town. She had also convinced her director to have the troop come back to Lexington, though she wasn't sure when that would happen. Still. Things were looking good. Life wasn't perfect, but that's what made it interesting – working to something better, growing and learning in the process. Simple as that.

To that, things had become a little more simple after our campaign dissolved. The three of us had days of just sitting around in the office. Of course we'd help digging snow for local residents, but today was a kickback kind of day. I was inside, feet kicked up on the desk, Melzer was on the patio deck, and Orwin was doing routine inspection of stored weapons. Orwin glanced at me before handling a blaster pistol.

"Gotten pretty quiet, don't you think?"

"It has." I replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of warmed Cognac. Perfect drink for a cold winter day.

"I don't like it. Things don't seem right." Orwin opined. It struck me that these two hadn't been in war – true, things were quiet, _too_ quiet, but while they were good lawmen, they weren't seasoned warriours – you have to know when your adrenaline, the strongest drug ever, is becoming too strong. I realized that they had become too excited from our recent raids on criminal hideouts, and now had all this energy and nothing to do with it.

_All dressed up and no place to go_ I mused. "I don't like it either, but you have to recognize the need for calm, my friend." I offered. Orwin laughed a little at this.

"You know, pop told us a little about you. That you were in the war."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Just somethin' funny is all."

"What is?"

"Ah, I don't know. You seem…well, old and wise I guess. Like pop. Just funny because you aren't that much older than me and Melzer. Guess that's what war does to folks. Makes em' grow old 'fore their time." Orwin said.

"Something like that." I replied dryly. I wanted to tell Orwin that after the war, I was running scared, that I was vulnerable, insecure, and lost, that I was a single-minded child thrown into an adult, foreign galaxy, but that something had changed through the course of my adventures. Life happened. It all happened at once. War turns into you a warriour, life makes you learn.

"You think Dervnik will come back? You think this is over?" Orwin asked.

"No. He's probably regrouping. If we had allied intel or a larger organization, we'd know where he is and what exactly he's doing. But if he's smart, he'll recognize that in such a lull, we'll get comfortable and lazy. The three of us can't be sitting around doing nothing all the time."

"Rog." Orwin said, finishing the last pistol. It was time for a patrol around the streets. Orwin and I began gearing up, just as Melzer came in with the barber. He looked panicked.

"Journeyman, you gotta come quick, they're all down at the docking bay!"

"Who?"

"Dervnik's gang! A bunch of em!" The barber replied. My basilisk was parked in one of the bays.

_Better not be mine_ I thought to myself. "Show me."

"Hurry!" The barber said. I was already out the door, with Orwin and Melzer quickly gearing up. I had my rifle and pistol, and armour of course. I was good to go. The two boys caught up to us as we headed down the street. As the barber led us, I saw the wooden sign for the name of the place: _The O.K. Docking Bay_

"How many are in there?" I asked, equipping my rifle.

"I think eight! I'll round up a militia!" The barber offered.

"No. Run on back. We've got this." I said. Orwin and Melzer readied their weapons as we filed through the door. We entered into the open air of the docking bay, where eight of Dervnik's thugs were. Five were unloading crates from a shuttle, three were on overwatch – one on the docking bay wall, two on the ground floor looking right at us.

"Well look'it what we got here boys, Fett and them Tavishes!" One of the guards yelled.

"I'm giving you all one chance to surrender and live. I suggest you take it." I announced. At the same time, I locked my armour's weapons systems onto individual targets.

"Ya ain't got a pot to piss in Fett! You're outnumbered!" One of them hollered.

"Get em!" Another yelled.

Before they began shooting, I activated my weapon systems. Knee rocket darts homed in on the five unloading crates, killing three, wounding one, while the other dove for cover. Orwin and Melzer dove for cover as well, taking positions behind crates while the overwatch began firing. A blaster bolt from the one on the wall hit me in the helmet. I allowed myself to be thrown backwards, with the two on the ground firing at me. Their blaster bolts splashed into the wall behind me as I hit the ground. Orwin and Melzer used the opportunity to fire back at them, but they had already ducked for cover.

Once I hit the ground, I leveled my blaster rifle up towards the roof and fired sporadically. No shot hit of course, but it did send the guard sprawling out of the way. All of my lethal grenades were in the basilisk, so I settled on some homemade willy pete Tavish had lying around. I dropped one, and let the smoke spread before I moved forward.

"What the? Where are they? Where's that damn fog comin' from?" One of the thugs yelled. Orwin and Melzer covered me, firing through the smoke to keep them pinned. Using my helmet's thermal sights, I moved to one of the crates one of the guards was hiding behind, reached over, pulled him across the crate onto the ground in front of me, and punched him in the skull with my gauntlet vibro-shiv. I crouch walked over to the other, who, in the smoke, had stood up, thinking he was safe. I stood up just a few feet from him, and launched out with my wrist, slicing his throat with the vibro-shiv. He fell to the ground and began gurgling blood.

"Just keep firin'! What are you bastards doin'?!" The thug on the roof yelled.

I re-equipped my rifle, brought it up to my face, and began moving through the smoke. I locked onto the remaining two with thermal sights. The untouched one had picked up a blaster, and when he heard me approach, moved his firing arm over cover to blind-fire at me. I quickly shot away at him, and he put his hand down. Rounding the cover, he didn't know what him as I shot a burst into his crouched form. I kept moving, locking onto the last thug on the ground floor. He had been wounded from the rocket dart, and was trying to pull himself away. Rather, he was trying to reach for a blaster pistol. I shot in front of his hand. The heat of the bolt made a minor burn on his hand. He hissed in pain as he held his hand; I kicked him over with my foot and finished him off with a double-tap.

"Last one Fett, he's on the roof!" Melzer yelled. Him and Orwin kept firing wildly towards the roof to keep the last guy pinned. The smoke dissipated, as I activated my jetpack, elevating myself to the docking bay wall. This one was laying prone, trying to shy away from the blaster bolts as they pinged past him. I landed, rifle aimed. He spotted me.

"Oh shit!" He cried.

"DROP IT!" I yelled as he began to aim. I shot his rifle, rendering it useless as he tried to fire.

"Ah dammit!" He yelled. He threw the rifle away and stood up to fight.

Orwin and Melzer had ceased fire as the thug went into melee with me. I let my rifle sling down, and let him swing. I moved my upper torso out of the way, grabbing onto his punching arm with one hand, while I launched one straight into the side of his face. He went down into the snow covering the docking bay roof. I knelt next to him, putting my weight onto his arm, holding his wrist – I was ready to snap a bone if he got out of line.

"You're going to answer my questions, or suffer a severely broken arm. Understood?"

"FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck…."

"Glad to hear it. Let's begin. What are in the crates?"

"…Weapons. Lots of em."

"Good. You're learning. Where'd they come from?"

"Offworld…Dervnik didn't tell us where."

"That's not what I want to hear, but I'll let it slide for now."

"Listen, Fett, all I know is, Dervnik brought some off-worlders here, they brought guns. Dervnik offered….uh…." He began. I applied some pressure to his wrist. "AHHH! ALRIGHT! They gave him guns for us, and he offered them the bounty…on you."

"…What?"

"Bounty hunters, Fett. They're here comin' for ya."

"If they landed their shuttle here, where are they?"

"Dervnik had a job for them. Told them to go after your girl."

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Up in the hills! Them entertainers are moving in some speeders!"

That was all I needed to know. I unholstered my pistol, aimed at the scum's head, and executed him. I stood up and looked down into the bay at Orwin and Melzer. "Get in the shuttle. We're moving out." I said. I activated my jetpack and flew down to ground level. The two had gone up the boarding ramp inside.

"Never flew one of these things before." Orwin said. I went into the pilot's seat.

"I got it covered. Strap in. We're leaving."


	5. Casualties

"What's that beepin'?!" Melzer exclaimed, pointing at the cockpit's sensor. I smacked his arm away.

"That's the ship's sensor, it's picking up something." I answered, annoyed. A light snowfall began, blanketing the already snow-covered hills. We were well outside Lexington now.

"Picking something _up_? You mean this thing has arms?" Orwin asked. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to explain. Trying to describe starship technology wasn't worth it.

"Sure. Just look out the window and tell me if you see anything." I replied. I continued piloting for a few more moments, when we all saw it. There was a smoke cloud rising up from a spot in the woods ahead. I began looking for a place to land. "Look for a clearing."

"Down there!" Melzer pointed again. I didn't bother smacking his arm again. I took the shuttle down into a clearing, just a short way's away from the smoke cloud. I landed the shuttle, opened the docking ramp, and we began shuffling out, armed and armoured. We looked off in the direction the smoke was coming from, and began walking up the snowy, wooded hill.

"Over here!" Someone began yelling from up the hill.

I used my helmet to begin scanning – picked up life forms, and one droid. From the voice that was calling to us, I could tell it was the droid, a protocol one at that. I began picking up my pace to a near run, Orwin and Melzer beside me as we went up the hill. Finally we came within sight of the target – two crashed speeders, spewing out smoke, and a third that was out of commission but not shot to hell. The protocol droid was waving his arms about, while the sentients were, lo and behold, the theatre troop.

"Oh, thank the maker!" The protocol exclaimed. Orwin and Melzer began checking on everybody to make sure they were all right. I searched the faces of the people, looking for Josephine.

"You're the Journeyman. Thank you for rescuing us, but we've got bad news for you." One of the theatre crew said to me. I walked past him, toward the downed speeders. Maybe there were more people back there. "Please, stop!"

I rounded the nose of the speeder, frantic to know what happened, and came upon a few of the crew standing around. A man lay dead on the ground. I recognized his face as one of the actors, Alexander…last name started with an S. His chest had been roasted by a blaster bolt. Kneeling over him sobbing was Josephine. I was relieved she was alive.

"Josephine!" I said, starting toward her. She looked up, eyes red with tears. She stood up, and began pounding on my chest with her fists as I approached. She was angry, I let her keep going.

"WHY? Why did they kill him?! I just wanted to bring something beautiful to this world, something for people to appreciate! But all anybody does out here is kill each other! What's wrong with you? How can you be so cold? Your guns and your killing, you think I'm impressed!?" She said in anger. She pounded on my chest once more. I could see her fists had gotten bloody, punching them into my armour, but she didn't care. She walked away. I didn't know what to say. The theatre crewman from before came around the speeder and approached me.

"Journeyman…let's talk in private." He said. Numb, I had nothing to say, so I simply walked with him away from the scene. "That's her best friend, and our best leading man. Alex Stewart." He began.

"I know. Just tell me who did this." I said, as we left earshot of the speeders.

"It was Dervnik's doing, but he had friends. From offworld." He replied. I made a quick glance at the shuttle we flew in on.

"Go on."

"Bounty hunters. Professionals. These aren't the same thugs he's had working for him in the past. These men are out for one thing, and that's the price on your head."

"Where are they?" I asked, stopping us.

"I don't know. But Dervnik gave us this." He said, producing a datapad from his pocket. I read it. It was all I needed to know.

"Take our shuttle and go back to Lexington."

"What about you Journeyman?"

"JUST GO!" I yelled. Startled, he turned and headed back to his troop. I headed off for Melzer and Orwin. I found them tending to some wounded crewmen and women. "Leave them and get started on repairing that speeder."

"What about them?" Orwin asked.

"They're taking the shuttle back to town. Just fix that speeder. We've got work to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Josephine and the theatre troop left in the shuttle we flew in on. I only worried of what might happen if we weren't in town to defend them – had I made a strategic error in coming out here? Was it bait to destroy Lexington? I hoped not, as I waited impatiently for Orwin and Melzer to repair the last speeder belonging to the troop. It hadn't been shot up like the other two, but it was inoperable. Eventually, after an hour, it was ready to go.

"Where we goin'?" Melzer asked as he and Orwin finished up. I tossed him the datapad, before jumping in and punching in coordinates.

"Fett, this is insane." Orwin remarked, looking at the datapad. I finished putting in coordinates and looked at them.

"Would you rather do something great in life or never do anything at all?" I replied. To that, Orwin and Melzer looked at each other.

"I just don't wanna' die." Orwin replied.

"We got lives here, Fett. 'Sides, they're after you, not us." Melzer spoke up.

"If I'm doing this alone, you two are walking back to town." I shot back. I began to take the speeder out and away, when the two rethought their decision, and hopped in. "Glad you two changed your minds." I said dryly. I took us off. Our short trip in the speeder took us over more hills, through the woods, until I stopped us at a small clearing just short of an ice lake.

"Lake Iryin. Good fishin,' especially this season." Melzer said. I payed it little heed as I exited the speeder.

"What's the plan?" Orwin asked. A light wind began whispering through the area.

"You two get your rifles, all the ammo you can carry, and take up positions on the hill."

"What about you?"

"Just cover my ass. Simple."


	6. Red Snow

"That's a rog'." Orwin replied. He and Melzer equipped their rifles, stuffed several blaster packs into their pants and bandoleers, and walked around the hill overlooking the lake. I let them go, and turned to focus on my task. Drawing Dervnik out. I used my gauntlet wrist-lasers to fire a bolt into the air, before taking cover behind a tree. I waited a few moments, before seeing movement on the other side of the lake.

"Come out Fett! Give yourself up to my associates! They've been eager to meet you!" Dervnik taunted as he walked onto the frozen banks of Lake Iryin. Joining him was several platoons' worth of criminal underworld forces, straight from the cesspit of the galaxy: Nar Shaddaa. Dervnik had allied…with The Exchange. Gamorrean heavyweights, Trandoshan bounty hunters, and a mobile force of Weequay atop a small skiff. On the skiff was also the Exchange forces' commander, an armed and armoured Quarren. "Brave, but foolish to come alone, I see!" Dervnik taunted.

"Tell your friends I've killed every bounty hunter that's crossed me. The price on my head isn't worth their lives. They're better off heading home!" I shouted. I armed my weapons systems, and locked onto targets.

"You're outnumbered Fett! Dead or alive, you're finished, and Lexington will be mine! Concord Dawn will be an outpost for the Exchange, and I'll be their commander here! Soon enough, we shall take the planet and spread further into Mandalorian space! No one shall stop us, not even the Jedi and Sith!"

_I will_

"Shut up and die!" I yelled.

I activated my weapons systems. My jetpack's single missile fired off towards the skiff, while my gauntlet and knee rockets fired indiscriminately into the Gamorrean and Trandoshan ranks. The missile collided into the skiff's side, sending it crashing onto the ice lake. The Quarren bailed before it hit the ice, along with a few of his Weequay bodyguards. The rest, too slow, stayed onboard and crashed into the ice. The crashed skiff, cracking the lake's upper sheet of ice, began to go under into the freezing waters. The mini-rockets meanwhile killed a good number of Gamorreans and Trandoshans, but there were still plenty alive. I turned and ran up the hill into the woods.

"GO LOUD!" I yelled.

Orwin and Melzer, from their hidden positions, began firing on the incoming foes as they crossed the lake. I took a kneeling position and began to fire on the Gamorreans and Trandoshans with my rifle. We were wearing them down, their numbers dropping. Still, a lot of them were soaking up the damage, armoured as they were. Following in the rear was the Quarren and his Weequay guards, along with Dervnik. I maintained my position, but dropped to the ground as the Trandoshans came within range and began firing on me. Even the Gamorreans were closing so they could take me down in melee with their huge axes. I rolled, and began running across the hill, so Orwin and Melzer could fire on their rear as they came after me. I feigned retreat, blaster bolts whizzing by me, as Orwin and Melzer took aim and fired at their targets.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We got this brother!" Orwin yelled. The two brothers were picking off the Exchange forces one by one. The battle was going perfect. Until that Quarren looked up and spotted them in the trees. With a laugh, the squid-alien took aim at the branch Orwin was perched on, and fired. "Melzer they spotted us!"

"Got you covered!" Melzer shot back. He hated to stop covering Fett, but the situation had changed. He aimed at the Exchange forces on the ground below them, and watched in horror as Orwin came crashing into the snow down below. Melzer fired as fast as he could to stop what was going to happen, but soon ran out of shots. He frantically released the blaster pack and put in another, but it was too late. Melzer's eyes widened in shock as he watched a Weequay, standing over Orwin, ran his vibro-pike through his brother's torso. "NOOO!"

Melzer fired like mad, but it was no use. A Trandoshan's well-aimed shot brought Melzer down to the forest floor too. Melzer blacked out for a moment when he hit the ground, but in his last moments he could feel something had broken. Leg or an arm, probably both. In a state of shock, Melzer watched, dazed, as a Gamorrean stood over him. The brute laughed at Melzer. The last thing the boy saw was the Gamorrean, bringing his axe up over his fat green head, and swinging straight down toward his skull.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I had been running for a few good minutes, so I dove for cover behind a rock. I used my sensors to detect incoming foes. Nothing. I peered up over the rock, and saw nobody. Birds chirped in the forest canopy above. Something wasn't right. Why did they stop chasing me? As I peered off, I heard a blaster bolt fire at me. I ducked behind the rock as the bolt burned off into a nearby tree. I waited, but knew I couldn't stay in the same place for too long. After a few moments, my sensors were picking up my foes – coming in from multiple directions. I looked down the hill toward the lake, and spotted the remaining Weequay, along with the Quarren and Dervnik. Coming straight at me were the Trandoshans, and as I looked up the hill I saw the Gamorreans charging, their axes raised over their heads, ready to slice me into pieces.

I ducked behind the rock again, and unleashed my gauntlet flamethrower on the Gamorreans. The brutes whined like pigs as they burned and died. I rushed past them and ran from my pursuers. The Trandoshans were in the lead, firing away as I ran. A bolt got me in the back of the leg as I ran; I fell to the ground, ignored the pain as best I could as I rolled onto my back, equipping my rifle and firing down at the lizards. I picked off a few of them, but my rifle's magazine went dry soon enough. I swore, dropped the rifle to my side and used my gauntlet lasers to shoot down at my pursuers. The remaining Trandoshans scattered for cover, as the Weequay pikemen came forward. Before they could close the distance, I stood back up and continued to run, back to where Orwin and Melzer were. I had to check on them.

My gait had a limp, of course, as I did my best to ignore the stinging in my leg. The armor plate had absorbed the bolt, but there was always pain afterwards. I sucked it up and kept running. My adrenaline was pumping, blinding me from how tired I was. Soon enough, I saw where my friends had set up. The scene wasn't a good one. I came upon Melzer and Orwin's corpses. Orwin had been stabbed, ran through. Melzer's wound…I didn't want to say. I reloaded my rifle, trying to stay busy. Melzer's and Orwin's deaths were getting to me. On adrenaline auto-pilot, I turned and walked off towards the lake.


	7. The Last One Standing

I set up on the opposite side of Lake Iryin, from where the Exchange forces had come. My adrenaline had begun to wore off, but it barely made my hands shake. I had felt its effects enough times in war to know how to fight it, but the mental aspect…I hated seeing friends die around me. I took a deep breath and waited. On the opposite side of the lake, I spotted the remaining Weequay, Trandoshans, the Quarren, and Dervnik emerge from the trees.

"Ready to die Fett?!" Dervnik taunted. I shook my head. He was foolish, but persistent.

"If your friends are smart, they'll get out while they still can. This is their last chance!" I yelled back. I had one last ace up my sleeve to finish them off, and if that wasn't enough, I'd punish them personally.

"No more stalling Fett! Now you die!" Dervnik threatened.

His Exchange allies walked across the lake, careful to avoid the overturned skiff in the freezing waters. Such caution wouldn't save them though. Detonator in hand, I set off the charge I tossed onto the skiff. The explosion wasn't big enough to catch my pursuers, but that wasn't the point. The hole the skiff had made when it crashed widened at high speed, sending "spider-web" cracks across the ice. The Exchange forces tried to run, but it was no use. Their own weight sent them into the freezing waters, Dervnik with them. The water was so cold they could barely scream, their windpipes numb. I walked along the bank, eying Dervnik as he slowly swam to shore. He pulled himself up on the bank, exhausted and panting as I approached. He slowly looked up at me, too weak to fight.

"Are _you_ ready to die?" I asked. Dervnik gritted his teeth, but hadn't the strength to stop me as I stomped away at his face and throat. I went on for a few minutes, smashing my spiked boots into his flesh until I had exhausted myself. I fell backwards onto the snow, as Dervnik's bloodied and beaten corpse lay on the bank before me. Another battle, another lineup of friends and enemies dead before me. I was the only one alive after the battle, the last one standing. That's the way it usually ended up, me alive and a line of bodies behind me…_what a life_. I was done here. All I had left was to gather Orwin and Melzer's bodies, before going back to Lexington.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There were no bodybags, but there were custom outfits the theatre troop left in the speeder. I used those to wrap up my friend's corpses, and then loaded them into the speeder. There was only one proper place to bury them: where we had buried Tavish. It was almost evening by the time I arrived, but my job wasn't done until they were given a proper burial. The ground was frozen, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I used my gauntlet flamethrower, set to the lowest power level, to thaw out the dirt before I dug it with my vibro-shiv and hands. It was a long night, digging, burying, filling in the graves…I decided it was ok to leave a marker for my friends. I used Orwin and Melzer's respective rifles as headstones, and for Tavish, I set on top of his grave the Journeyman Protector badge. I knew what it meant, not having it, but I also knew it wasn't truly mine. It was near midnight by the time I arrived back in Lexington. I parked the speeder in front of the Journeyman's office, and went inside. Josephine was waiting for me.

"Doug."

"I don't have a lot of time to talk Josephine." I said, going inside. My mind was on gathering whatever else I had left here.

"Are they still out there? Are we safe?"

"Dervnik is finished. He won't terrorize Concord Dawn ever again."

"And your friends?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Listen I'm in a hurry, I've got things-"

"Stop, just stop. Let me help." Josephine said, approaching me. I didn't want her to smell the stench of _death_ on me, but she was persistent, and either ignored or didn't smell it. Maybe I was paranoid. "You don't have to go." She said, taking off my helmet and looking up at me.

"I have to. As long as I'm around, I place everyone here in danger, you included."

"Then run. Leave this place, go where they can't find you. Just take me with you. I can take care of you. I can give you the love you never had."

"It's no good Josephine. You won't find happiness with me. And everyone that sticks with me doesn't last long. You deserve more than what I can offer Josephine. Where I'm going you can't follow, what I've got to do you can't be any part of. I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of two little people don't amount to a hill of crazy beans in this galaxy."

"Stealing lines from holo-flicks now?" Josephine said, trying to smile at the humour in the moment. I saw it for a second, but she was already dripping tears.

"It seemed fitting. Just go and forget you ever knew me."

"If that's what you want. Just don't forget about me."

"I won't. I promise."

Josephine and I kissed for the last time. We embraced each other for a few moments, before I turned and left, walking down the street back to my basilisk. Josephine remained in the Journeyman's office, with a sinking feeling of loss. I went to the saloon, and picked up my final cut. With nothing else to pick up, I headed off back down the street. I passed the docking bays, and found the barber and a few of his friends going through the arms shipment the Exchange had dropped off.

"Journeyman! Where are you going?" The barber asked.

"I'm not your Journeyman anymore."

"Oh…well who is going to protect us?" He asked. I pointed at him.

"You wanted a militia, set it up. You've got the weapons, you've got the initiative. Have at it, barber." I said. The barber and his friends seemed to think about this for a moment as I left back to my basilisk. I strapped in, left Lexington, Concord Dawn, and after punching in coordinates, left the system completely. I had unfinished business to take care of. I hated to leave Josephine and the life we could have had…I thought I had found my purpose and a reason to live on Concord Dawn, but my own life, and the galaxy, had posed a problem. It was time to settle it once and for all.

**DOUGLAS FETT MISSION PORTION: COMPLETE**


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Josephine Wood and her theatre troop left Concord Dawn soon enough, and never returned. They traveled other worlds to entertain. Despite Fett's warning, Josephine never forgot the Mandalorian she loved for a short time.

The city of Lexington, despite mourning the loss of their three original lawmen and Journeyman Protector, became stronger for their ordeal with Dervnik, and the presence of the Mandalorian who defended them. Spurred on by Fett's encouragement, the town organized a well-armed militia, which kept the town safe from thugs, smugglers, and other criminals. Additionally, influenced by the theatre troop that visited them, Lexington also formed a small community of thespians.

The Exchange was just another group in the list of organizations that had come after Fett, and failed. They wouldn't cross the Mandalorian warriour again. Fett, to this end, had grown stronger since the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars. Where once he was lost, Fett had found direction: though the life he wanted to live on Concord Dawn was impossible, he instead had chosen another path. Fett, with money earned from his saloon cuts, paid off his own bounty, and joined the profession of those who had hunted him. Fett became a bounty hunter, to compete against adversaries, and strike fear into the hearts of those who once targeted him for death.


End file.
